Momosuke Oikawa/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1 = I got a mystery bag full of clothes for plush toys! Kanata-kun and Futami-san had one too! |3Jan2 = When we went for a photoshoot on a snowy mountains we saw a lot of Ricky's friends~♪ |3Jan3 = Happy new year~♪ Let's go pound some mochi! |3Feb1 = I was throwing beans and I accidentally stepped on them! Uuu... It hurts... |3Feb2 = This year Runa-chan gave me Ricky-patterned gloves! They're so cute~♪ |3Mar1= Let's have a walk on the cherry trees roadside~! There's a great place there! |3Mar2= The Hinadan is pretty! But Momo wants to sit on top with Kokoro-chan and Runa-chan~ |3Mar3= It finally became warmer! What flowers should I grow now ♪ |3Mar4= P- Producer-san, Momo made this. Please accept it. |3Mar5= Are you giving me a return gift? Thank you ♪ Let's be together all day. |3Apr1 = Ricky, Kokoro-chan, I'm sorry! I'll never forget to clean him ever again~! |3Apr2 = Momo will make your favorite flowers bloom ♪ |3Apr3 = Today we will finally catch Kokoro-cha--- The Phantom Thief Petit Fleur! |3May1= Issei-san must really like shepherd's purse flowers. He kept looking at them! |3May2= Kokoro-chan and Runa-chan said that they will help Momo pick summer clothes during vacation! |3May3= I want to wear a Kabuto helmet too... Ah, keep it a secret from Kokoro-chan~! |3Jun1= A lot of flowers bloom during the rainy season so I love it ♪ |3Jun2= Jasmines and Lily flowers are really pretty too. |3Jul1= Uwah! Satsuki-kun! Throwing Konyaku from behind is unfair~!! |3Jul2= Girl yukatas have lots of patterns and are adorable. I like them. |3Jul3= Momo will always be together with Producer-san, Kokoro-chan and Runa-chan. |3Aug1 = I'm really happy I was able to see the fireworks with you, Producer! |3Aug2 = I-I can't see anything~! Where is the watermelon~? Ricky, tell me~ |3Sep1= I wanted to give Kokoro-chan tons of congratulations ♪ |3Sep2= I was reading picture books with Baber-san! The Prince and the squirrel story was wonderful~ |3Oct1= Look, look, the olive flowers are falling and creating an orange carpet ♪ |3Oct2= I'm planting some ornamental kales before it turns cold. Hopefully they bloom into beautiful flowers ♪ |3Oct3= Me, Kokoro-chan and Runa-chan are dressed as witches ♪ Give us candies! |3Nov1=Eva-kun is a magician?! I want to see his "The Madness of Dolls" too! |3Nov2=Uwah, there was a pitfall here! AH?! Ricky fell inside~ |3Dec1= I knocked over the hotpot! I- I'm so sorry..! |3Dec2= Uwah, Producer-san's hands are so warm~! Can you warm Momo's hands too? |3Dec3= M- Merry Christmas! Would you like to spend it with me today...? |3Dec4= Producer-san, thank you for everything this year! I was really happy ♪ |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Momosuke Oikawa Category:Lines